In general, hinges include a base member fixed to a body member, and a link member pivotably attached to a door, the door being pivotably linked to the body member when the link member is linked to the base member.
Hinges of this type can be classified into the following two kinds depending on a link structure for linking the link member to the base member. The hinges of the first kind are such that a link member is linked to a base member through an engagement pin fixed to one end portion of the link member, and a pivot lever provided on the other end portion of the link member (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,621). The hinges of the second kind are such that a link member is linked to a base member by bringing one pair of engagement pins provided on opposite end portions of the link member into engagement with the base member (see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication (KOKAI) No. 197783/91).
In the former hinges, since the link member can be detached from the base member by operating the pivot lever to pivot the link member, the link member can easily be detached from the base member. On the other hand, it is absolutely required to bring the lever into engagement with the base member after the engagement pin is engaged with the base member when the link member is linked to the base member. Therefore, the linking procedure is primarily determined and cannot be changed. For example, it is impossible to bring the engagement pin into engagement with the base member after the lever is engaged with the base member.
In the latter hinges, even if one of the paired engagement pins is engaged with the base member first, the other engagement pin can be engaged with the base member when the link member is linked to the base member. Therefore, at least two linking procedures can be obtained. On the other hand, since a control member to which one pair of engagement pins are linked is required to be linearly moved in a longitudinal direction of the link member when the link member is detached from the hinge member, the detaching operation of the link member is rather troublesome.
The present invention provides a hinge, which hinge is of the type that a link member is linked to a base member through one pair of engagement pins, nevertheless the link member can be detached from the base member by pivoting a control member to which one pair of engagement pins are linked.